


Monster of the Week.

by casinoquality



Series: Crossover Meme [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Van Helsing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casinoquality/pseuds/casinoquality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard was unused to waking up in other people's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster of the Week.

John Sheppard was unused to waking up in other people's pants. Especially pants that seemingly belonged to a odd little man murmuring to himself in a corner and wearing what appeared to be a sackcloth dress of some kind.   
  
"Why am I wearing you pants?" John thought to ask, though he really didn't need the answer. Really.   
  
The odd man turned around and John vaguely recognized him as one of the guys who had stormed into the village John was staying in, waving his arms around and demanding they tell them where the vampire coven was, immediately because something something  _grave danger_  something something. Carl something. Carl the Not-Monk.   
  
"Oh you're awake! There was a bit of a mix up you see. Vampires not being vampires and actually being Succubus. Easy mistake to make, really. Anyone would've been confused! How are you feeling? Oh and they're not  _mine._  Why on earth would I wear  _those_. Or fit into them, for that matter." He gestured down and John took an actual good look this time.   
  
Right. On second thought they did look too large to fit the weird little Friar. In fact they looked too large to fit a herd of cows. John could go swimming in them if he really felt like it. Which he didn't. But the option was there.   
  
"Then whose..." The question to the monster-of-the-week was really unimportant at this time, but he would get back to it, he really would. Before he could finish his important question the wide doors swung open to reveal a large man. No, an  _enormous_  man who was...stitched together in odd ways and a sort of really not healthy colour and oh god -  
  
"They're mine." Intoned  _Frankenstein's Monster_  and John really only had one thing to say to that actually.  
  
He fainted.  
  
Carl smiled. "Oh you're back! Did you bring dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> Result of a crossover meme.


End file.
